


I Can't Tell If Drowning is Good or Bad

by galamaker



Category: Free!
Genre: No specified gender, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never been able to swim, in fact, you're scared to death of it. So what happen's when your friend drags you to the beach and you get caught in the tide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Day

It would be an understatement to say you didn't like the water. You barely were able to deal being waist deep in it without freaking out. Why you ever said yes to going to the beach with your friend, you'll never know. Maybe you just wanted to enjoy the sun or the sound of the water. Either way, here you were, standing at the edge of the water while it flows around your ankles. You didn't dare take another step. Your friend on the other hand was floating out in the water, yelling and motioning at you to come in. They knew you were afraid but they just wanted to help. They didn't see what was so scary about the water, they just didn't understand. You were about to step back out onto the beach when they swam back.

"Come on (Y/N), just come in for like 2 minutes. Then you can get out, I promiseeee."

You look at your friend skeptically, they had said that before but they always tried to get you to come back in.

Reluctantly, and after about 10 minutes of them begging, you agree to follow them into the water. You follow them out until you are waist deep in the water. You didn't dare move in case you slipped and drowned or something. You watch, though, as your friend swims around you. 

"You're like a mermaid or a dolphin or something, " you say jokingly. 

They smile, "You could be too if you just swam."

"I don't swim, I just sink."

"But I know you can, you just have to stop being so scared."

"But I'm not scared."

"Then stay there while I swim over there."

You stare at them but don't say anything. They, somehow, take this as a yes and swim out into the water.

"I'll be back in like 5 minutes, don't you dare chicken out on me!"

And with that, they are pretty much gone. You can see them swimming away and you want to bolt back to shore, but if you did you would most likely never hear the end of it. Sighing, you try to tough it out. You wait, feeling the moving water move you. The 5 minutes seems like hours but finally you see your friend waving to you. They point to the shore and start swimming back. Letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding, you make your way back to shore. You can't seem to move quick enough and it seems like the water was pulling you back. As your friend reaches shore, they turn and look back to you. Panic flashes over their face and they try to yell something to you but they are just a it too far to hear. They soon try to rush out into the water and that's the last thing you see before you're hit from behind. 

All you can fee is water and you don't know which way is up. It feels like the sand is swallowing you and not matter how hard you try, you can't seem to get your footing. You're feeling light headed and you can't seem to reach the sand anymore. This is why you never wanted to go swimming. This is what you were afraid of!

You think your vision may be fading but you can't tell with the water. You can't hold your breath any longer and you have to let go. 

That's when you black out.

You wake up in a bed, gasping for breath as you sit up. You feel like crying. You almost died. You were alive. Where were you? Where was your friend? What happened?

You hear the door creak open and see a boy standing in the doorway. He has dark hair and really nice blue eyes. His face doesn't show much expression but his eyes say everything. He must have saved you. you can't find the words to speak though as he walks in.

"You're awake," he says.

You feel a laugh inside you but you don't let it happen, "No, I'm just a zombie."

The boy seems to find this amusing for a smile appears on his face. You like the look of his smile, it makes his eyes light up. 

"Me name's Nanase Haruka."

"(L/N) (F/N)."

"(F/N)," you hear him whisper under his breath. It sounds nice the way he says it. He keeps looking at you and he won't take his eyes off of you. 

"What happened?"

"You were knocked over by a wave, then the tide got you. I happened to be closer than your friend though and got to you sooner."

"Where are they?!"

"Just outside, talking with one of my friends. They are pretty shaken up too."

You can't help but mumble under your breath, "It's their fault that happened."

Haruka leans over, "It was the waters fault, not theirs."

You can't help but be confused, "How is it the waters fault?!"

"It was jealous..."

"I don't-"

"That I found someone more beautiful than it."

Your face heats up, "W-what?"

"The water was jealous that you would take me away from it... And I think it's right."

You look away, unsure of what to say. Here was this beautiful boy who saved you, that it now telling you that you were beautiful. This couldn't be happening.

"Go on a date with me?"

Your face snaps in his direction and you doubt what you heard.

"I- what?"

"Go on a date with me."

It wasn't a question this time.

"U-um, sure."

The boy smiles again.

"Uh Haruka-"

"Call me Haru."

"Haru..."

He looks into your eyes, "I like the way you say my name..."

Hiding your face in the blanket, you ask to see your friend.

You see him smiling when you peek out from the blanket, "Sure thing (F/N)."

He makes his way out of the room and your friend comes running in. They look like they've been crying.

"I'm sosososososo sorrry. I had no clue something like that would happen."

"It's ok."

"No it's not, I almost let you drown!"

"Yeah..."

They sit on the floor next to the bed you're in. They don't say anything for a while and you decide to say something yourself.

"I think I've got a date..."

"Wait, what?"

"With that boy..."

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Holy shit, I knew it."

"What?"

"He kept asking things about you. Kept glancing at the room too. I didn't expect him to ask you like that."

"I don-"

"Just do it, it's one good thing that came out of this."

You sigh before sliding out of bed, "Let's just go home. I want to die in my own bed."

The two of you bid the boys goodbye and leave. As you're checking your phone you notice a new contact. Haru had put his number in your phone. You feel a small rush of excitement and close your phone. 

A super cute boy saved you, called you beautiful, asked you on a date, AND put his number in your phone. You can't help but think that maybe drowning wasn't all negative...


	2. Poolside Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you don't drown this time!

It doesn't take long for Haru to contact you. Actually, he contacted you that night. 

"So, when would you be able to go on our date?"

You weren't surprised how straight forward he was from what you heard from your friend. You learned that he, and his friend Makoto, were on a swim team, that he 'only swam free', and that he was a little too eager to get to know you. You decide to give him a date a few weeks out, maybe you could get to know him a bit better before then. 

The next few weeks were pretty much normal in terms of your life. You didn't want to go anywhere near water but that wasn't much of a change from before. The only change was you were almost constantly texting Haru. You had learned about his swim team, his friends, his love of both water and mackerel, and the fact that he did only swim free. Aside from his strong and quite personality, he seemed to be an okay guy to you. 

Before long, it was only a few day out from your date. You would be lying if you said you weren't excited by this point. Talking to Haru was starting to grow on you and you wanted to see him face to face again. You were super ready for your date until you got a text from Haru the night right before.

"You'll want to bring a suit tomorrow."

You couldn't help but gulp," A dress suit right? I have some amazing dress clothes."

"No, a swim suit."

"Why though?"

"Because you'll need one."

"I don't want to go in the water though!"

"But the water accepts you now, you just need to accept the water."

You can't help but toss your phone across your bed. How could he take you on a date somewhere with water when you almost drowned?! You start to feel worked up again but your phone interrupts you. Reluctantly, you pick it back up.

"I want to teach you how to accept the water."

The phone buzzes again.

"I want to be the one to teach you to swim."

You feel your heartbeat pick up a little and you're not sure if it's because of the fact you have to swim again or Haru wants to teach you how to swim.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this."

"All you have to do is feel safe with me and I'll make you feel safe with the water."

You can't help but blush just a little bit at that. 

"I guess I can do that."

"Amazing. Meet me at ITSC RETURNS. Do you know where it is?"

You're a bit surprised with the location because you live right down the street from the swim club. You sometimes helped out Mr. Sasabe for a little extra money. 

"I live right by there."

"Great. Then be there at 12."

"Sure. See you then."

"I look forward to seeing you again."

You check the time before laying your phone down. It's 10 pm but you feel you won't be able to get much sleep. You flop back onto the bed and hope that sleep will come quickly. It doesn't and you find yourself constantly switching laying positions. Getting up, you decide to make yourself some (Your favorite warm drink) to maybe help put you to sleep. 

You lean against the counter in your kitchen sipping on the drink after it's done. The warmth of the drink helps to calm you but you can't help but think back to Haru. He would probably talk to you until you fell asleep if you wanted. He would most likely even come over if you needed that. You didn't quite understand why the boy was so interested in you but you really didn't want to ruin it by questioning why. Placing your mug in the sink, you go back to your room and try to sleep again. Sleep comes quickly this time and you find you eyes closing almost as soon as you get into bed.

That night you had a dream. You were on your date with Haru but it wasn't a swimming date. It was at some kind of mall. He kept putting his arms around you and then all of a sudden disappearing. Each time you found him again he had some strange gift to give to you. You kept putting them in your bag and it would happen again. Each time you put something in the bag grew bigger. Before you knew it, the bad was too heavy to carry. Haru took the bag from you before putting his hands on your shoulders. He stared down at you before saying something you couldn't hear. He starts to lean in closer and closer and your lips are just about to touch when you were awoken by the sound of your alarm clock. 

You turn it off and reluctantly get out of bed. Today was your date but now you were a little scared again, especially after that dream. Would Haru try to kiss you? Would he have his hands on you like that? Where did that dream even come from?

You decide that putting your suit under you clothes was a bad idea, so you pack a small bag for the day. When you get outside you take a deep breath. It was a super nice day. The walk to the club was one of the best you had and you wished it was longer. You almost forgot why you were going to the club in the first place until you way Haru standing out front.

He noticed you before you had a chance to say anything and gives you a very small smile and a wave. You wave back and walk up to him.

"Hey, you ready?"

"As ready as I can be..."

Haru rests his hand on your shoulder. It reminds you of the dream and it causes a shiver runs up your spine.

"Just trust me, I'll keep you safe."

You nod your head as Haru takes your hand and leads you inside. You tell him you have to change real quick and he gives you another small smile. 

"I'll be waiting by the pool for you."

You take as long as you can getting into the dressing room and changing. You're really dreading doing this but you can't help but be excited as well. As you walk out, you notice Haru already in the pool. He's leaning on the edge, watching you approach. Your eyes follow the outlines of his muscles and you feel like you're going to faint. 

"You look good in that."

Yep, you're going to faint.

You take in a deep breath and sit on the edge of the pool. You're shaking and Haru notices.

"The water is waist deep, you'll be fine."

"...the water was waist deep before too."

Haru rests his arms on the pool deck beside your legs.

"This water is still ,though.It's calm. I'm hear, look at me."

You look Haru in the eyes and feel better almost immediately. You let yourself slide slowly into the water, standing in front of Haru. He grabs you lightly by the wrist and pulls you out away from the wall. You can't help but take in a sharp breath when you feel your hands leave their place. Haru is quick to grab one and run his thumb along your hand. He places the other on the small of your back and you feel your face heat up. Now would be the perfect time for him to kiss you.

He doesn't, though, and begins to speak.

"First, you need to learn how to float."

"You mean just not sink, because that's all I can do."

"If you trust the water, it will support you."

"It tried to kill me."

"Different water."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Don't question the water."

You sigh but don't push it further. 

The lesson goes by pretty quickly but also super slow. Haru almost never lets his hands leave you. Each time a hand moves to another location or places itself on you, you feel you heart beat quicken. You think so much about him and the location of his hands that you almost forget you're in the water. Haru calls for you to glance at him with a smile.

"You're half the way there."

You feel a bit dazzled by his smile.

"Mmmm, what?"

Haru slowly raises both of his hands out of the water and that's when it hits you. He isn't holding you up. You were floating all by yourself. In your moment of excitement ,though, your body sinks again. Your face falls and you look down at the water. Before you can feel worse about sinking, Haru tucks his finger under your chin and lifts your head up.

"See? You were half the way there. You're alright. You trusted me and it worked. You just need to have faith in yourself and in the water. You'll be swimming in no time."

You feel a small smile spread to your face," Is this your way of asking me on another date?"

Haru leans in closer, "Only if you want it to be."

"It's a pretty strong maybe."

Haru closes the gap and you feel like your heart stopped. When he pulls away, your eyes open slowly. He's giving you a smirk and you feel yourself smile along with it. He lightly ruffles your wet hair before leading you back to the edge of the pool. He helps you up on the ledge and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Same time next week?"

You lean down and give him a quick kiss before quickly working yourself out of his arms.

"It's a date~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a work for a friend. I'm not sure if I'm gonna write anymore but I kind of left the ending open just in case I continue.


End file.
